Bundle of Joy
by Hattie Herondale
Summary: *insert beautiful and amazing summary* Ten years on. Clace are married and having a baby. Follow them through the ups and downs of pregnancy and children. Includes Malec *possible baby*, Sizzy and obviously Clace! *sorry for bad summary. Please R&R! Looking for a beta!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay, first chapter! This is ten years on, so Jace, Clary and Isabelle are 26, Alec is 27, Max is 19 and Magnus is… Magnus is fabulous. Also, the reason there are so many mundie things in this fic is because Clary has introduced everybody to them! Also because I couldn't be bothered to think of what they'd be using instead…**

**The title for is this fic is really crappy, if you have any ideas, could you PM me or drop a review? Thanks.**

**FYI, this story will also cover Sizzy and Malec, but it's concentrating on Clace – obviously.**

The doctor walks back into the room, with what I presume are the results. I grab Jace's hand and catch his eye and he smiles back at me. "As you thought Clary, you are pregnant. Seven weeks along to be exact." He smiles at us. "Congratulations." I squeeze Jace's hand and he pulls me into a tight embrace. Jace looks up.

"Thank you, Dr. Renn." Dr Renn nods at him, smiling slightly.

"Would you like to book your appointment now, or at a later date?" Before I can open my mouth, Jace answers.

"Later, please. We need to check plans first." He says, looking at me with an expression that says _talk later_. "The next appointment should be in about two months, right?"

"Correct. That's when we should be able to find out the gender. Ring up anytime to book," He picks up a leaflet from his desk. "This should help you with any questions."  
"Thank you. We'll be leaving now, Doctor."

In the car on our way home, I ask Jace about what went on in the hospital. "What was all that about, Jace?"

He takes his eyes off the road for a second. "You know we can't really have you giving birth in that mundie place. They'll make you fill out a birth certificate and then our kid will be registered with them, and questions about school attendance will rise-"

"But it's so much easier, Jace!"

"No, it's not! Maryse will be able to help you, you can use runes, and medication, it'll be fine. To be honest, I don't understand why we had to go to the hospital at all."

"To check if I'm pregnant, moron!"

"But you took a pregnancy test!"

"I had to be sure! I didn't want to get our hopes up for no reason!"

He is silent for a moment. "Okay. Fine. We got to the hospital for a scan, to find out the gender. That's all. Okay?"

I grin at him. "Okay!"  
*****************************************************************************************************************************

I clear my throat. "Uh, guys," I say, looking around the room at Maryse, Izzy, Alec and Max. "Me and Jace have some news." Everyone turns to look at us. I really don't feel well..

"Clary's pregnant." Jace says.

Izzy sprints over to me and envelops me in a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an auntie! I'm going to be her favourite relative! We have to go shopping for maternity clothes – " I wriggle out of her grip and cut her off.

"Iz, stay back a bit, I don't feel great. And anyway, I haven't even got a bump yet!"  
"Nothing like being prepared! I've planned for this ya know!" She runs out of the room.

"Don't you feel a little warm?" I say to Jace, fanning myself with my hand.

He laughs. "I'm sure it's just all of the attention, Clare!"

"I'm not convinced." I am about to say more, but my stomach suddenly rolled, nausea washing over me. Oh god.

I run in the direction of the nearest bathroom, not really looking where I am going. Suddenly, I collide with something. Just as I look up to see Alec's face, I open my mouth and vomit all over him. I mumble an apology and sprint to the bathroom.

**JACE POV**

I stare at Alec, who is covered in vomit and has a disgusted look on his face. "You might want to check on her Jace. I doubt she's feeling too great right now. I'm off to change."

When I get to the bathroom, I see Clary clutching the toilet bowl, retching violently, sick spewing out of her mouth. I kneel beside her and pull her out of the way. Ew, there's food in it. I open the cabinet and grab a hair band, tying her back. I kneel back beside her, rubbing circles in her back. "Oh, Clary." She looks up at me, groans, and sticks her head in the toilet again, "Max?" I holler. He runs in, casting a worried glance at Clary. "Can you get Clary a cold glass of water please?" He nods and leaves the room.

I find a washcloth and run under the tap. "Clary? Look up, baby." I hold her face by the chin and wipe her face of the sick. I spot Max hovering by the door way, and beckon for him to come in. "Clary," I say, taking the glass off him. "Do you want some water?" She nods, and I hand the glass to her. She gulps it down speedily.

"That's a lot better. It'd be even better if you could pass me my toothbrush." I chuck it at her, expecting her to catch it, but she just lets drop on the floor and looks at it. "_Pass _my toothbrush. Not throw." I chuckle.

While she brushes her teeth – very thoroughly – I look around the room. Clary was pretty on target with her aim. Well, except Alec.

"You alright to go back now?"

"But I just threw up on Alec, Jace!"

"Oh it's fine Clary, he understands! It's not like it's your fault anyway."

"But-but-"

"No buts! C'mon Clary, lets go back!" Suddenly, Clary bursts into tears. Shit. What did I do?

"But-but-but what if he hates me?" She sobs. "What if that was his favourite top?"

"I'll make sure Clary, ok?"

She nods slightly. I reach out my hand and pull her up, wrapping my hand around her waist and resting it on her stomach. As we reach Alec, I lean over to him and murmur "Clary's upset, okay, she's just been crying and I don't really know why, she's never like this – uh, just be extra nice to her Alec, she's not feeling great." He shoots me an confused look, but concentrates on Clary's gushing.

"I'm so sorry, Alec, I'll get you a new top, I'm sorry!"  
"It's fine, Clary! You don't need to get me a new top. I didn't particularly like that one anyway; Magnus wanted me to try 'colours' out."

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I think it's about time we go home, don't you?"

***At Magnus' Apartment***

**ALEC POV**

"Alexander?"

"Yes, Mags?"

"Why aren't you wearing the top I picked out for you this morning? It matched your eyes as well."

"Oh, Clary was sick on it. She got really upset about it, actually."  
"What? I guess I should ask what's wrong with her. Do I need to see her?"  
"No, no Magnus, she's fine, it's just morning sickness! Her and Jace told us that they're having a baby, which is why we were all over there today. I was going to wait for them to tell you but.."

"Well, that's lovely news! I'm surprised it took so long to happen, they're all over each other!"

I feel myself blush. "Clary never wanted to have kids that young, 26 still seems young to her." I reply, avoiding the subject of sex. "Jace didn't want to wait much longer, it's normal for Shadowhunters to have kids young."

Magnus is silent for a moment. "Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that. "I-uh-. I'd like to have children…"

His eyes light up. "Really?"

I nod. "Maybe just the one. I'm not sure."

He smiles. "Do you think there's an adoption centre for Nephilim?"

**A/N **

…**.how bad was that?**

**I'm not sure about how much Malec I want in this story, if I'll write a separate fic, so please let me know what you think!**

**I was going to delete that bit when Clary burst into tears... again please let me know what you think!**

**Please review! **

**Hattie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took this long to update, but I kept having to re-write it :/ In my opinion, this is bloody awful. But I had to give you something.**

**All the clothes mentioned in this chapter will be/have been put in a set on Polyvore. I'll either add a link in a review or on my page. Maybe both.**

August – One month later

"Jace! Jace come here!" I shout, standing in front of my full length mirror. He comes skidding into our bedroom, spatula in hand. "What is it Clary?!"

I take my top off, revealing my belly, and stand sideways. "Look at my bump Jace! I finally have a bump!" He smiles widely, his smile reaching his eyes. Jace kneels down in front of me and kisses my belly. I ruffle his hair, and kiss him. He stands up and reaches for the camera. "Okay, photo time!" He snaps a couple of photos of my belly from different angles.

We're watching Supernatural, when Jace pipes up.

"You know what this means, right?" He says.

"Uh…"

"Isabelle shopping trip." I'd forgotten about that….

"Yeah, but only if she sees. Which she hasn't yet.'

He looks down sheepishly.  
"I may have sent her pictures..."

"By the angel… I'm not sure I can cope," I groan. "I get tired enough as it is."

"I know, I know." Jace replies quickly. "I'll speak to her, see what I can do."

"Thanks baby. Well, I'm going to have a shower."

Jace's eyes sparkle. "Mind if I join you?" Should've seen that one coming…

"Yes, I do mind actually." He pouts, and his puppy dog face appears,  
"Pwetty please."

"No, Jace, I'm not in the mood."

"As, come on," He says, pulling me in by the waist. "You know you want to."

"NO MEANS NO JACE!" I stand up and storm off, leaving behind a bewildered looking Jace.

····

"I'm taking her shopping Jace!" Izzy insists.

"She doesn't want to go, Isabelle," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "And she doesn't need to, anyway."

"Clary never wants to go shopping, Jace." She points out. "And you're going on holiday, she needs beach clothes. Also, do you seriously think she's going to start that small footed long. She'll need more clothes." She's right actually.

"Okay, fine, but keep her safe, be careful with her."  
Izzy rolls her eyes at me. "I know, Jace. Stop being so overprotective!"

I sigh. "I have a very good reason to be, she's carrying my baby! I need to keep her safe, and you know what she's like!"

She looks me directly In the eye. "Don't worry, Jace. I'll look after her!"

···· 

Clary POV

Izzy pulls out a pen and a pad of paper. "Okay. We need clothes for your holiday, winter staying in and going out and some for this sort of weather."

I groan. "By the AngeI, I really hate you right now."

"You will love me at the end of this Clary."

"Yeah, sure. So can I drive to the mall?"

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?"  
"I don't really mind. Me and Jace want two kids, I hope that we'll get a boy and girl."

"I can just imagine what Jace will be like when she get's her boyfriend."

"He'll get so overprotective! The boy will probably run away!"  
"Clary, you realise you have to have a girl now, right? And you have to try and make Jace have 'The Talk' with her."

"No, that's just mean. Can you imagine how mortifying that would be?!"

"Ugh fine. But he definitely has to give your boy the talk."

"Of course! I'm not explaining it to him!"

I pull into a space in the mall, and jump out of my car. As I expected, Iz grabs my hand, and pulls me into the nearest shop. "Okay, bikinis, beach dresses, flip flops, hats, sun cream, everything." She grabs a basket and picks up random things, chucking them in. I spot a collection of converse across the store and run over. There are loads of different colours, but I pick blue because that's my favourite colour at the moment. "Clary!" Iz shouts across the store. "Come try this stuff on!" She says, shoving a basket at me, and pushing me towards the fitting rooms. I go through the basket. Faded blue t-shirt - like it. Denim shorts – yes. Long flowing dress – not happening. Look extremely fat in it, as well as stupid, and with my coordination, it will not end well. I'll most likely trip on it! Colourful tankini set – yes, not overly revealing. Blue sandals – yes. White sandals – yes, small heels. Fake denim dress, nice and comfortable. Blue fit and flare dress – I guess we'll have to eat out.. this can be my dinner dress. A white waterfall dress, another dinner dress, quite comfy, doesn't look that bad. And flip-flops – whatever.

I step out of the fitting room and put the clothes back in the basket. "I'm impressed, Izzy, no killer heels. That maxi dress will be a nightmare, you know what I'm like. I'll fall over."

She shrugs. "Oh well, I tried."  
"I could really do with some chips right now. I'm craving chips."  
She rolls her eyes at me. "Of course you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing. Go and queue up in McDonalds while I pay for this, and I'll meet you there."  
"Okie dokes."

"Okay, now you need some clothes for the winter, you know when you're going out."

I am fucking exhausted. I want to go home, hug Jace and fall asleep. "I don't really care, right now Izzy. I want to go home."

"Oh come on, we've only been out two hours."

"Yeah, well I'm pregnant."  
"Excuses, excuses! Now let's find some more clothes."

She scours the racks, occasionally chucking dresses at me. "I do hope you realise I'm not going to be wearing any of this. Ever."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Whatever. I'll deal with this another time.

"Anyways, there's no other decent clothing in this store, so change."

I'm not gonna try any of this on. None of it's too long, and I can't really be bothered. I mean, I know I'll hate it anyway. I sit in the fitting room for a couple of minutes, scrolling through twitter. It's so odd, Oli Sykes is only following 3 accounts, including his own band and clothing line!

"Clary, you done?"

"Yeah, Iz."

"Any complaints?"  
"Yeah. All of them." I scowl at Izzy as we walk up to the cashier.

"Well, I'm getting them for you anyways."  
"Can I go home after this then?"  
"Fine. But we need to go dress shopping soon, for the winter ball."  
"Who's hosting it?"

"Can't remember."

"Well, that's helpful."  
"And here is your receipt, madam." Izzy thanks the cashier, and we leave the store.

AT JACE AND CLARY'S HOUSE

"So, you got a girlfriend yet?" I tease.

"No," Max replies. "I'm hoping to meet someone at the winter ball."  
"That's actually a good idea, Max."

He chuckles. "No need to sound so surprised. Anyway, I brought chicken curry, want some?"  
"Yeah, sure, Clary shouldn't be home for a while, so we're safe."

He shoots me a curious look. "Why can't you have it when Clary is around?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. Just ever since she's been pregnant, the smell has made her sick."  
"Huh. That's odd." Max says, putting the curry in the microwave.

"So, what will you be looking for at the ball?"  
"She has to be smart, Jace, you know that. And I prefer brunettes." He opens his mouth to say more but I shush him. "Is that a car I hear?"

"Well, I guess Clary's back already."

"Shit. Prepare yourself for vomit, and don't stand too near her."  
I hear a key turn in the door, and then the click of what I presume are Izzy's heels clicking down the hallway.  
Clary runs into my arms, hugging me tightly. "It was torture, Jace, torture!" She says, lifting her head up. She sniffs the air, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Ugh, what is that smell?" Clary clamps her hand over her mouth and starts heaving.  
"Sink, Clare-Bear, sink." I steer her by the shoulders in the direction of the sink, and just in time, she vomits. I quickly tie her hair back and rub her back. Okay, less sick than normal, not too bad. Clary lifts her head up, and looks round the room. "Oh, hey Max." He grins at her.  
"Hi."  
"I'm going to have a shower," she says to me. "Hopefully, it will make me feel less icky. I won't kiss you." She walks off to the bathroom, leaving me, Izzy and Max.

"Well," I say, scratching my head.  
"Actually, I wanted to say something, which fits in with what just happened."

"You're pregnant?! But Simon's a vampire!"

"No, I'm not pregnant, I actually want to give Jace some.. advice." Izzy looks at me. "Okay, Jace, there are a lot of things you're going to have to deal with, so take note. Clary's morning sickness is going to last her whole pregnancy, and her sense of smell increases, which means certain smells can be repulsive and nauseous to her. Also, she'll need the toilet all the time, especially during the night. Lucky for you, Clary's boobs are going to get bigger. Unlucky for you, they'll get really sore and she probably won't want you touching them. Plus, constipation, she'll probably lose interest in foods she normally likes, and get weird cravings."

"Well. That's… a lot of things…"

"Yeah. Look after her."

"Of course I will, Iz. I love her,"

Max clears his throat.

"Anyway, I'll check on Clary, see if she's up to eating.."

I enter the bedroom to find my Clary, still in her, fast asleep on her bed.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry, that got even shittier as it went on. I hope to update soon, but if I don't, it's down to exams.**


End file.
